


Today's Experiment

by JessiSweet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiSweet/pseuds/JessiSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You pop over right before your boss to question Sherlock Holmes on an ongoing investigation and he decides today is good day for an experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Experiment

It wasn’t a typical day. You didn’t normally do this. There was something weird in the air. Whatever excuse you came up with just dissipated when you were trying to justify your current actions. You just _wanted it_.

And he could tell. Well, he could tell anything and everything about you. The day you met him, he immediately told you your own life story even the stuff you hadn’t told anyone else just by the way you were dressed and held yourself. It was off-putting to begin with but you shut it out after a while, causing him to find you suddenly intriguing. He tried to get a rise out of you until one day, practically being able to smell the need on you, he took you in one of the most gentlemanly like fashions right on the table, his other experiments falling to the floor.

Today, you found yourself suddenly pinned against the wall of his washroom, his body caging you to the cool surface. Your face was flushed, breath coming out in short, shaking spurts. He hovered close to your face, his lips barely touching yours, his own breath coming out against your skin.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Y-you know what I want.” You managed out. It wasn’t you being cocky, it was you telling the truth. He knew everything you wanted, everything you liked. He knew exactly where to touch you to make you putty in his hands.

“ _Tell me_.” He snarled out, his body coming closer, closing the gap between you.

“I.” You swallowed hard as his hand came up to brush a stray hair away from your shoulder, freeing up access to your ear. “I want you. I want you to fuck me.” His lips gave a small tick, as if trying to stave off the self satisfied smirk that was coming forward. He lowered his lips to your ear, breath hot against it as he spoke.

“Today’s experiment is to see how quiet you can be.” Just then, a prickling panic ran down your spine; it wasn’t just the two of you in the flat. John and Lestrade were both waiting out in the sitting room for Sherlock to return. Lestrade, your boss, didn’t know you had gone ahead to 221B Baker Street to ask Sherlock a few questions and you had headed to the bathroom just as you heard Lestrade arrive just to wash up. After a few moments, the sound of their voices waned and Sherlock had excused himself and entered the bathroom.

His hands actions snapped your attention back to what was going on. His hand was pressed against your lower belly, easily slipping past your waistband and quickly into your panties. You suck in your breath hard, feeling his long, nimble fingers slipping between your folds. His tongue tutted next to your ear.

“If you’re not even going to try I may as well leave.” He went to remove his hand when you grasped his wrist with both your hands.

“No.” You whispered out hoarsely. “Please?” You plead as he quirked an eyebrow at you. You relinquished his wrist and he immediately went back to work; his fingers slipped between your folds, moving slowly.

Sherlock worked his fingers to your entrance, slowly teasing the wetness before plunging his finger into you. You held in much of the noise of surprise; usually he teased you much more than this. He easily moved his finger inside of you, pumping it and curling it just right to brush at the most tender spot inside of you. He wasn’t taking his time like he usually did. Instead, he was doing everything he could to drive you crazy.

You felt your legs begin to quake as you bit onto your lower lip. You pressed your legs together and let your one hand fly off to grip the edge of the sink to steady you while the other flew up to grip the lapel of his jacket. Sherlock’s hand grasped your wrist attached to the hand on his jacket and pinned it to the wall.

“No.” He spoke, his breath beating against your ear. He inserted another finger into you, making you whimper, letting your eyes flutter shut and you knees press tighter together. Sherlock pressed closer to you, pressing his knee between yours and separating your legs. “Don’t do that. You know this needs to be quick. You’re trying to stave off any possible climax from happening but we don’t have time to play games. Lestrade may be able to excuse it but John will question my absence. And don’t you have to get yourself back to the office soon?” His thumb reached up and pressed against your sensitive bundle of nerves.

Your eyes jolted open, staring back into his cold calculating gaze. He stared you down as he worked into you, fingers curling so carefully as your chest heaved and the tightness in your lower belly began to become unbearable.

“S-sherlock, I--”

“ _Do it_.” He hissed out and you felt yourself shatter around him, legs shaking as your inner walls spasmed around his fingers that continued to pump into, almost lazily now as he held you still close to the wall. You bit your lip so hard you were almost certain you would draw blood, eyes pressed tight as you slowly came down from your high.

Sherlock removed himself from you and made his way to the sink, washing his hands as you pulled yourself together. He checked his watch and smirked,

“That’s a new record. Getting easier to get you off each time. I thought it should be the other way around.” You rolled your eyes as you fixed your hair, legs still a bit shaky. Sherlock pulled on the bottoms of his suit jacket before trying to readjust himself in the front of his pants. You made a mental note to stop by after work later and help him out with that. He may be an insufferable ass but sometimes you were able to call him yours. At least for a little while.


End file.
